


Oliver & Company

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Mickey accepts his true calling is a cat-whisperer and Yev gets the news he’s been waiting for.





	Oliver & Company

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely can’t see an end to this series. Just want to keep going and going with this quirky universe 😻

 

With all the kerfuffle of Lily joining the household, and Oliver too, the family almost forgot about Yev’s petition to have Ian adopt him. It was only when an official looking envelope arrived through the door in mid-September did they remember. It was addressed to Ian but with the court stamp they all very quickly realized what it was about. 

“What does this mean?” Lily asked curiously when the whole family sat at the kitchen table. She was perched on Yev’s lap, since they only had four chairs and he was her new best friend in the world ever no take backs. Or so she told him. 

“A while back Yev asked Ian if he would adopt him. Ian said yes so they took it to the judge at the court and they said they would think about it and let them know. This is from the judge to let them know what they decided.” Mickey explained to the child. 

Lily smiled happily, grateful to have Mickey explain things so she understood but treating her like a grown up. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Ian beamed. “So...lets do this.”

Yev’s arm shot out and grabbed Ian’s wrist as he moved to pick up the package. 

“Before you open it...just...it’s not gonna change anything if they reject it. Not that they will. They don’t have reason to. But if it’s not what we wanna hear...I’m still your kid. Right?”

Ian squeezed Yev’s trembling hand. “You’ll always be my kid. Been that way for seventeen years. Not gonna change now.”

Yev smiled shakily and nodded for Ian to open the envelope. 

Ian’s hand was trembling worse than Yev’s when he tore open the seal. His eyes scanned the page rapidly. 

“Alright Johnny 5. What gives?” Mickey blurted out when Ian’s head moved from side to side as he was reading. 

“Sorry Yev.” Ian sighed. “Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

The cold flash that hit Yev’s heart quickly thawed when he saw Ian’s grinning face. His blood pumped in his ears. 

“You’re a dick.” Yev exhaled. “Fuck. Is that real? Definite?”

“Definitely real. I’m your Pops.” Ian smiled, tears filling his eyes. 

Yev filled up too, his lip wobbling with the emotion he was feeling. He wiped at his eyes hastily but Lily stilled his hands. 

“Don’t. You have to let the happies out too. Not just the sad ones.” She gently scolded. 

“Okay.” Yev rested his forehead on Lily’s temple. “I just didn’t think about how much I wanted this.”

“Me too kiddo.” Ian winked. 

Mickey reached over and threaded his fingers into Ian’s soft hair. “You know the rules right?”

“Rules?” Ian tilted his head and frowned. 

“Yeah. Anything happens to me and the kid stays with you. Here in this house with you and his fucked up family. Got it?”

“Nothing’s gonna happen to you Mick.”

“Just tell me you got it.”

Ian sighed loudly. He hated thinking about anything happening to the people he loved. His emotions were already regulated by medication but there wasn’t a pill in the world that would fix him if anything happened to Mickey. But if this was important to Mickey then he would agree to anything. 

“I got it.”

Yev scooped Lily up and dropped her into Blake’s lap so could stand and embrace Ian. 

“Thanks Pops.”

“Didn’t do anything.”

“You did. You just don’t know it yet.”

“Why does that sound like a threat?” Blake chucked. 

“It’s a warning. He’s legally bound to me now. That means he’s legally bound to my Mom. Forever.” Yev cackled. 

Ian rolled his eyes. “I actually get on really well with your mother.”

Mickey snickered loudly. “Sure about that Orange Boy?”

“I do! We’ve got a mutual understanding. I stay out of her way and she only threatens my life if I’ve really fucked up.” Ian grinned. 

Lily’s eyes widened and she gazed up at Yev. “Your Mom sounds crazy.”

Yev laughed in response. “Off the charts.”

Blake clapped his hands. “So! Think this good news deserves a celebration!”

Ian smiled shyly. “We don’t need to go to any trouble.”

“No trouble. I was thinking a family dinner. Sizzlers maybe. My treat.” Blake offered. 

“You buttering him up so he’ll adopt you too?” Mickey joked, chuckling at his own words. 

Blake went slightly pink. “Naw man. Nobody wanna be legally bound to me.”

The table fell silent as the words settled like dust on the surfaces around them. It became painfully obvious that Mickey’s joke wasn’t just that. Blake’s blush crept down his neck and he scrambled to change the subject. The others let it go but the heaviness hung over them. 

“Sizzlers would be great. Thanks babe.” Yev reached for his hand. 

 

“LILY! COME GET THIS MENACE BEFORE I MAKE A HANDBAG OUTTA HIM!”

Mickey’s loud yelling filled the whole house. Oliver was under his feet. Everywhere he went the stupid fleabag was stuck to his leg. 

“Don’t look at me like that. Like I’m hurtin your feelings. You’re gonna be hurtin a lot more when I stand on you. You want that huh? I don’t want that. So get outta my way.”

Mickey muttered at Oliver, who gazed up at him with adoration in his almond green eyes. Mickey wished he didn’t associate the color with Ian’s eyes. It made him feel a softness towards Oliver that was entirely undeserved. 

“Alright asshole. What do you want?” Mickey picked up the cat and carried him through to the living room. Once he sat down Oliver crawled up his chest and rested half on his shoulder and half on his chest. The cat promptly fell asleep with a loud, satisfied purr in Mickey’s ear. 

“You’ve gotta be fuckin kidding me.” Mickey grumbled in annoyance. “This is what my life’s come to? Cuddle companion for a fuckin ball of fur and fleas. Jesus.”

Lily appeared in the doorway. “I don’t know why you fight it. You like him.”

Mickey raised his brows. “S’that right? Doesn’t give me much choice does he.”

“My Daddy wouldn’t ever let me have a pet but my Mommy wore him down. He hates Oliver. I saw him kick him once. It made me cry.” Lily frowned at the memory. 

“Real stand up guy your Daddy huh. Pickin on kids and animals that don’t fight back.” Mickey growled. 

Lily sighed. “He wasn’t always so angry. He changed when he started working at the church. I think Blake did the right thing when he left home. Daddy wasn’t going to stand for him being the way he is.”

“Some people can’t handle it when their kids don’t turn out the way they think they should. My dad was the same.” Mickey shared with Lily. 

She hopped onto the sofa beside Mickey and leaned into his side. He hesitantly put his arm around her but soon they were all comfortable. Lily, Mickey and fuckin Oliver. 

“Why’s he called Oliver?”

Lily reached up to pet her cat. “My Mom named him. Some cartoon or movie or something from way before I was born.”

“Oliver & Company?” 

“Yes! Wow. You’re really smart.”

“Thanks Lils. But my sister loved that movie when we were kids.”

Lily sighed. “I’ve never seen it.”

“No? Maybe we can find it one day.”

“That would be good. I miss my Mom.”

Mickey stroked Lily’s blonde curls behind her ears. “Yeah. I bet you do. Alice is coming by next week. She might have some news.”

Lily shivered, which Mickey noticed as his body vibrated. 

“What’s up Lils?”

“I love my Mom. And I miss her. But I like it here. I like living with you and Ian and Blake and Yev.” She whispered. 

“You feel bad about thinking that? Like you’re being mean to your mom?” Mickey tested his theory. 

Lily nodded and sniffed. “Yeah. It’s not her fault she’s sad all the time. She’s always like that. Daddy says it’s her sickness.”

“He’s right in a way. Some people are ill and you can see what’s wrong with them. Other people have illnesses that you can’t see. It’s tough to help people when you can’t see what the problem is with your own eyes.”

“That makes sense.” 

“Ian has a sickness that you can’t see. It’s in his mind. But it’s just as real and just as serious as a broken leg. He takes his medicine every day so he stays healthy. One day your mom might find the medicine she needs to stay healthy too.”

“Maybe.” Lily murmured, leaning her head on Mickey’s chest. 

“You just have to know, there’s lots of different types of mind sicknesses. And a lot of medicines. It can take a long time for the doctors and your mom to work out which type she’s got and which medicine will work.” Mickey explained. 

He knew the importance of setting expectations with this stuff. When Yev was a kid it was tough for him to understand why some days Ian wasn’t his normal Pops. Once he was old enough and they explained, it became a whole lot easier to manage his emotions. 

“How long?”

“I don’t know sweetheart. It could be a long time. But it’s important that she gets fixed so we just have to be patient and let the doctors do their thing.”

“And I can stay here until then?” Lily sniffed again. 

Mickey tilted his head to rest on top of Lily’s. Oliver opened his eyes to glare at the interruption to his nap but didn’t move off his spot. 

“You can stay here for as long as you need. And Blake too.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay.”

“I really love it here.”

Mickey pecked a kiss to her crown of curls. “We love having you here.”

“Even Oliver?”

Mickey huffed out a laugh. “Suppose he ain’t so bad when you get used to him.”

 

Alice Burton didn’t bring much of an update when she visited. She sat at the kitchen table with Ian and Mickey while the kids were all at school or work. 

“John Adams has been remanded in custody upstate. He didn’t make bail.” She explained. 

Ian nodded. “Okay. And the evidence...does it stack up? Is he going away?”

“For a very long time.” Alice murmured solemnly. 

“And their mom?” Mickey pressed for details. 

“Mary Adams is currently residing in a facility in Indiana. Her family are from there and they’ve arranged for her to be treated there long term.”

“Any of these family gonna try to claim Lily?”

Alice glanced at Ian when he spoke and smiled tightly. “No. They’re not...that sort of family.”

“So not any kind of family at all.” Mickey snarked. 

“What does that mean for us?” Ian added. 

Alice pulled a sheaf of paper out of her bag and slid it across the table to the men. “This is a court order confirming Lily Adams will continue to reside with you here. It’s for three months at this stage and will be reviewed at Christmas. I’ll arrange it so it coincides with Blake’s next review date. If you’re happy with that just autograph the bottom of the page.”

Ian signed first with Mickey swiftly following. “We gotta sign something for the fur ball to stay here too?” Mickey mumbled sarcastically. 

“No Mickey. That’s a bonus gift from us to you.” Alice grinned. 

“What’s the future looking like for us Alice? Not gonna lie...we’ve grown kinda attached to Lily.” Ian sighed heavily. 

“I wish I could give you some certainties guys. I really do. But you know how it goes. If Mary Adams wakes up tomorrow and wants her daughter back the courts are gonna have a hard time rejecting that. But just keep doing what you’re doing and she’s here until Christmas.” Alice told them gently. 

“Thanks Alice.”

The back door opened and Yev bustled in, pulling Blake along by the hand. They both had huge grins on their faces until they spotted Alice sitting in their kitchen. Yev dropped Blake’s hand like he’d been electrocuted. 

“Uh hi Mrs Burton.”

“Hello boys. How are you?” She smiled sweetly. 

Blake was blushing violently. “Um. Good.”

Mickey whistled through his teeth and shook his head. “You just walked in here holdin hands you dumb fucks. She’s not stupid.”

Alice shook her head. “I most definitely am not. But relax. I already knew.”

“You did?” Blake looked surprised. 

“It’s my job to be observant. And I observed two twin beds turning into one double quite a while back.” Alice smirked wickedly. 

“What? When?” Yev blurted. 

“Yevgeny. Relax. You’re not as discreet as you might hope. Blake told Lily when she arrived that you are his boyfriend.”

Yev’s eyes were like a rabbit in headlights. “You heard that? You weren’t in the room!”

“I was out in the hallway, not out of state.” Alice remarked drolly. “Now obviously it’s not ideal from my perspective. But I assume this has been going on for a while and you’re both happy with the risks of it failing...”

“Yes ma’am.” Yev nodded. 

Blake added his agreement in the form of a startled gurgle. 

“How long have you been a couple?”

“Christmas.” Blake replied at the exact same time Yev answered with “Thanksgiving.”

The boys turned to each other with matching glares of confusion. 

“Thanksgiving my ass! It was Christmas!” Blake snapped. 

Yev scowled. “You kissed me on Thanksgiving.”

Blake nodded wildly. “And you shot me down! I didn’t hear a fuckin peep until my birthday when you kissed me!”

“I was giving you time! I didn’t wanna pressure you!” Yev ranted. 

“But that means we _weren't_ together then!”

“In my head we were!” 

Blake rolled his eyes. “In your head the second Godfather movie isn’t the best so we know exactly how far we can trust that!”

“Oh shut the fuck up. I thought I was bein a gentleman and you were still lookin at other guys?” Yev challenged. 

“You gotta be kidding me! I haven’t looked at another guy since that night I kissed you!”

“Neither have I!” 

“Good!”

Silence fell over the room. Alice looked back and forth between the boys before breaking into a huge grin. She looked over at Mickey and Ian. “They’re gonna be fine.”

Ian winked. “Yep.”

Alice addressed the boys seriously. “This needs to be kept as quiet as possible. Between now and Christmas it’s very likely I will forget we ever had this conversation. I’d like to get through your review process without ever remembering. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” Yev and Blake chorused. 

“Fantastic. And might I suggest you decide on your anniversary by choosing the date you _talked_ about being a couple instead of the date you _acted_ like a couple. I often find those dates can be very different.” Alice smiled warmly at the boys. 

Yev reached for Blake’s hand and pulled him closer. “December 28th.”

Blake smiled at the memory. “Yeah. That’s it.”

Mickey and Ian shared a look of genuine dismay, catching Alice’s smirk. She rose to her feet and packed away her papers. With a fond farewell she left the family to their Friday night. 

“One of you gonna pick Lils up?” Ian asked the boys. 

“Both.” Yev stated. 

Mickey reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed over twenty dollars. 

“Take her out for dinner.”

Blake and Yev laughed at the unspoken reason for the request. 

“Sure.” Blake nodded. “How long should this dinner last?”

Ian snorted a laugh. “Three minutes?”

Mickey shook his head derisively. “I know it’s been a while but you’d better be fuckin joking.”

“How’s about you stop freakin me out and we go pick up Lils...” Yev grumbled. 

“Smart kid.” Mickey teased. 

 

When Yev and Blake returned a couple of hours later with Lily in tow the men had finished their rapid romancing and sprawled out in the living room. Yev dropped a box of pizza on the table for his parents to share. 

“Thanks kid. You guys ready for movie night?” Mickey addressed them all. 

“Yes!” Lily bounced happily. “I’ll go change!”

The kids wandered off to get into more comfortable clothes while Ian and Mickey ate some pizza. When they were all back in the living room they settled in for the movie. Blake and Yev shared their usual small sofa. Ian and Mickey shared the larger sofa with Lily curled up between them, head on Ian’s lap and legs in Mickey’s lap. Oliver jumped up and wound himself around the back of Mickey’s neck.

“Nice scarf Dad.” Yev teased, to which Mickey responded with a rigid middle finger. 

“What’s the movie?” Blake asked and curved his body around Yev’s. 

“Oliver & Company.” Mickey replied. 

Lily gasped. “Really? Yes!!”

Yev felt Blake tense up. “What?”

“My mom’s favorite.”

“That okay?” Yev interlaced their fingers. Blake smiled up at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

The ragtag family watched the movie that gave Oliver his name and when it was over they deliberately didn’t dwell on any sadness. 

“I love that movie.” Lily yawned when Ian put her to bed. 

“It was really fun.” Ian agreed. 

Oliver jumped up on her bed and curled up to sleep at her feet. Normally he was glued to Mickey but tonight he obviously knew Lily needed him more. 

“Nighty night Lils.”

“Nighty night Ian.”

 

Ian crawled into bed beside Mickey and pulled him across the gap and into his arms. 

“Did you know that movie had so many parallels to us when you picked it?”

Mickey scoffed. “What fuckin parallels?”

“Abandoned cat taken in by homeless mutts and career criminals?” Ian retorted. 

“Oh. Right. No. I picked it for Lils.”

“She really enjoyed it.”

“Good. Guess we’re gonna have a whole lot more Disney in our lives if we get to keep her.”

“Disney. Periods. Boyfriends. Yeah. We’ve got all of the fun lined up.” Ian joked. 

Mickey ran his hand across Ian’s taut stomach muscles. “You wanna give her back?”

Ian shuddered and wrapped himself tightly around his love. “Never.”

“Me neither.” Mickey murmured softly. 

 

 

 


End file.
